A New Animagus Hits The Scene
by TARDISwhore
Summary: Take 1 full moon and add a Wolfsbane potion and four 19 year old Marauders. What could possibly happen? Add a mysterious doe into the mix and what do you get? Just a typical Marauder night...? Hogwarts and Halliwells Universe MWPP Era JamesLily Oneshot


**This is just a short one shot to keep you occupied until the fourth installment of the Hogwarts and Halliwell's series. I hope you all enjoy! Post Marauder's Hogwarts.**

* * *

Remus John Lupin sat alone in the basement of his cottage. He looked through the window that looked to where the full moon was to rise from and saw a small crescent of it. He sighed heavily, took some deep breaths and braced himself for what was going to happen next. As the full moon rose into the sky, he began to sweat and shake, pain erupting all over his body. Then the moon, in all its glory, was fully visible, the beams hitting Remus, and the transformation began. 

He yelled out in pain as fur started to grow all over his body. It prickled as he felt it grow over his hands. He looked at his hands and they started to curl until he couldn't straighten his fingers anymore. Sharp claws shot out and within seconds, they had become paws.

He screamed as his bones were reshaping, crunching loudly. His body was growing smaller. He rolled over onto his back as he saw his legs shrink and turn into those of a wolf. He felt the claws shoot out of his back paws. Then the most painful parts, the reshaping of his face and the growing of a tail. His muzzle grew out and his teeth elongated, he felt ears growing out of his head. He felt an extremely sharp jab in his lower back as his tail grew.

A few moments later and the transformation was complete. He had become a werewolf. He was still weak but let out a howl of his wolf body. He sat up slowly and looked around. He realised his mind was the dominant one, not the wolves. He could only feel a slight pawing at his mind from the wolf, but that was it.

He grinned. The Wolfsbane potion had worked.

"Moony, you finished? If it worked and you're ok, bark once. If not then we're going to come down anyway." He barked once and waited for his friends to join him.

The door opened and Remus sat patiently. He saw someone approaching and recognised the scent as James Harold Potter, one of his oldest friends.

"Moony, you ok?" He asked timidly. James may be adventurous but being in the same room as a full grown werewolf was nerve racking.

Remus walked slowly over to him and licked his hand. James' expression went from worried to grinning. "Oi, Padfoot, Wormtail, get down here. It worked." Two other people joined the man and wolf.

"Hey Moony, feeling ok?" Padfoot, A.K.A. Sirius Lee Black, asked. Remus nodded and rolled his tongue out of his mouth. "Yeah, he's Remus alright."

"Wow, it really worked." Wormtail, A.K.A. Peter Edward Pettigrew, said in awe.

Sirius patted Remus' head, only to have his hand moved away by his paw. Sirius turned to his dog Animagus form so that Remus could talk back to him.

'I can't believe it Sirius, it actually bloody worked. The wolf doesn't have any control, I can't even feel him that much.' Remus said in animal speech.

'It's great, Remus. How about we go out for a run tonight? At least you'd be in control. Able to do what you want, not what the wolf wants.' Sirius said to him.

'Yeah. I have a ton of energy.' Remus let his tongue fall out of his mouth in a wolf grin.

'How much chocolate have you had?' Sirius asked, suspiciously.

'Not as much as I would have wanted.' Came the reply. Sirius changed back and shook his head, smiling.

"He's hyper, had chocolate."

"Remus had chocolate? Save the children, block the exits!" James said over dramatically. Remus growled at him. "Joke Moony, just a joke. So what did he say?"

"He said about it worked and that. And I recommended a run, so get ready." Sirius changed back. James followed him, leaving a brown/black stag in his place. Peter walked up the stairs to open the door for them all, and then he changed to his rat form and scurried up onto James' antlers then back.

'Did you leave the back door open?' Remus asked as they made their way through the cottage.

'No, but Padfoot can get it, right?' James asked.

'Sure Prongs.' Sirius replied. When they reached the door, Sirius used his paw to open the door. They carefully made their way through it (James more so because of his antlers) and into the woods.

**(A/N: I'll change to their nicknames when they're in animal form now.)**

Moony ran alongside Padfoot and felt truly free. When he had transformed before, the wolf had been the dominant one, controlling everything and getting payback for keeping him confined in a human body. This was amazing, like he was an animagus.

Prongs running behind them with Wormtail on his back saw how puppy like Moony was acting. He grinned inwardly, it was a long time since he had seen him like this. The first time they had changed at the full moon with him was probably the last time and that was 4 years ago.

'Wormtail, you ok up there?' He asked the smallest member of the Marauders.

'Yes.' Wormtail squeaked.

'Good. So guys, where exactly are we off too?' Prongs asked.

'Well, there is a pond deeper in the woods, in a clearing. We could go there.' Moony said.

'Last one there gets to eat Moony's chocolate!' Padfoot yelled as he and Prongs ran off, Wormtail hanging on for dear **(A/N: no pun intended)** life.

'Oh no you don't, you gits!' Moony took chase after the dog and stag. 'No one touches my chocolate and lives!'

* * *

They ran deeper into the woods, making their way to the clearing. Away from them, a doe was walking through the woods, carefully trying to track their scent. She caught the scent of one James Potter and smiled in her head. She made her way through the woods trying to find him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the clearing, Padfoot was gloating that he had beat Prongs. 

'Stags aren't exactly built for speed you know. And I wouldn't want to beat a scruffy mutt like you anyway.'

'Take it back!' Padfoot growled.

'Oi, Padfoot, shut it now.' Moony said, baring his teeth.

'Fine. But only because I don't want to go up against a full grown werewolf.' Padfoot collapsed onto the floor and rolled over.

'Padfoot, do you always… What's wrong?' Prongs walked to Padfoot, who was now sitting up and sniffing at the air.

'There's someone out there, another animal. Moony, didn't you tell us that there were no animals at the full moon?'

'Yeah, I have a spell on the forest so that they can't come within a mile of where I am.'

'Well, this one is definitely closer than a mile.' Padfoot stood up. 'More like 200 metres. And closing in.'

'Animagus?' Wormtail asked.

'Possibly. And an Animagus is a witch or wizard, and a witch or wizard can recognise a full grown werewolf from a normal wolf.' Prongs said, looking over at Moony.

'And we don't exactly look like we fit together in a forest. A wolf, dog, stag and rat.' Padfoot said bluntly, looking at each of the animals in turn. 'We should split up, Moony and me, Wormtail can run and hide somewhere and Prongs, just act stagish.'

'Since when did you make yourself leader?' Prongs asked.

'Since now. Now get it moving people, I mean animals.' Sirius told them. Wormtail scurried off Prongs' lowered antlers and ran off into the bushes. Prongs then galloped off.

'Padfoot, are you sure this is going to work?' Moony asked, nervous.

'Moony, have I ever given you reason not to trust me?' Padfoot gave him a dog grin, tongue hanging out. 'Just relax. And act like a wolf.'

'Ok, but did you know wolves chase dogs or other wolves when they wander into their territory?' Moony gave Padfoot a second head start before chasing after him.

* * *

The doe was making progress. She walked out into a clearing with a pond. Then she got confused. The trail she had been following now led off in three different directions. She chose the strongest one and started to follow it again.

* * *

'Moony can't catch me, Moony can't catch me!' Padfoot sang as he ran away from the werewolf. 

'Padfoot, I am going to get your furry arse and make a rug out of it!' Moony shouted to the grim dog animagus.

Padfoot just barked with laughter. Then he stopped dead and made Moony fall on top of him.

'Why did you stop? Knew you'd lose?'

'I smell it again. The animal. It's following us.' Padfoot said quietly.

'No, it's not following us, it found us.' Moony said, looking behind Padfoot. He turned to find a red and brown doe standing there.

'Erm, hello.' Padfoot said weakly. He knew they would have to run soon, they didn't need this animal causing trouble.

'Hi there. I take it that you're both Animagi? Don't worry, so am I.' The doe said.

'Yes. We are.' Moony and Padfoot both said together. The doe let out a small chuckle.

'You really don't have to keep up the pretences with me. I know that Remus is a werewolf.' She said.

'I don't know what you… Wait, did you just say Remus?' Padfoot asked.

'That's his name isn't it? Remus John Lupin and your Sirius Lee Black.' She replied.

Sirius instantly turned back and held his wand at the doe. "Who the hell are you? Change back now!" He growled.

The doe stuck her tongue out and changed back into her human form. Sirius's jaw dropped.

"But… When the hell did this happen?" He asked the woman. She flicked her deep red hair back and let her bright green eyes look straight into his silver grey eyes.

"Really Sirius, you know that I'm a natural at potions. I brewed the potion and drunk it this morning, before James woke up." Lily said. She sat on a log.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked, sitting next to her. Moony sat by Lily, letting her scratch his ears.

"Because I wanted to do it on my own. Is that so bad?" She asked.

"Well no, but still. Hey Moony, can you call Prongs and Wormtail for us?" Sirius asked the werewolf.

Moony nodded. He stuck his head up and howled. Lily held her ears.

"Hey, Remus, not so loud." She said to him. He gave a soft whine. "Apology accepted."

Sirius and Moony both looked shocked. "Did you just…"

'Did you just…' Moony said at the same time. Lily giggled and nodded.

"Yes. Did I forget to mention that I took a beastspeaker potion tonight? It will only work until sunrise though."

'Hey Padfoot, Moony, that animal gone?' Prongs shouted through the forest. Lily deciphered her husband's words to Sirius.

Sirius looked at Lily. "Change back. Then we can play with Prong's mind." Sirius and Lily both changed into their animagi forms. 'Lils, go hide behind that bush. Come when I call you.'

'Gotcha.' Lily ran behind the bush and Prongs came around another bush with a brown furry mound on his antlers, indicating that Wormtail was on them.

'So, is that animal gone then?' Prongs asked. 'Did it find you?'

'Yes. And we were talking to her. She's an animagus.'

'Really? Well, a choice for one of you two then.' Prongs gave them a wink. 'So what animal was it?'

'Funny you should ask. It was a doe.' Padfoot knew that Prongs knew that when two people were soul mates, they would share the same Animagi forms, or similar at least.

Prongs' eyes widened. 'Erm, guys, you know that I'm with Lily. She'd kill me if I divorced her for some woman that shares my Animagi form.'

'Well, you might find you have more in common with her than you think.' Padfoot turned to the bush Lily was hiding behind. 'You can come out now.'

'Padfoot, I really…' Prongs stopped as Lily walked out. 'Wow.'

'Knew you'd think that Prongs.' Moony grinned.

'Guys, my mind is made up. I'm married to Lily. I'm not leaving my wife for any random woman with the same form as me.'

'What if I _am_ your wife?' Lily asked, shocking Prongs and Wormtail.

'LILY?' Prongs almost shouted. Lily changed back to her human form. 'But how, Padfoot, Moony, how long have you known?'

"Oh, they only found out 2 minutes ago." Lily said to her husband, shocking Prongs and Wormtail again.

'What, how, when... huh?' Prongs said, completely confused at this point.

"I'll take that as a 'how did you just understand me?' then." Lily smiled as Prongs just nodded, unable to talk. "I took a beastspeaker potion tonight." Wormtail crawled onto the floor as Prongs changed back into James.

"Why? And how did you know where to find us? When did you become an Animagus and how did you know Remus was a werewolf and we were animagi?" He asked.

"Ok, in order. One, I did it because I'm not totally comfortable with being in my form for a long time yet. Two, I knew you'd be with Remus at his cottage so I apparated here. Three, since this morning, like I just told Sirius and Remus. And four, how obvious can you get? He was away every month around the full moon and when he returned, he had a few scratches on his face and arms. As for you, I happen to remember a certain dog coming to our engagement party, conveniently after Sirius had left, who jumped on me. I happened to see his eyes, which if you didn't realise Sirius are the same in both forms. I just figured that you and Peter would have done it too."

'Damn my stupid eyes.' He muttered. To James it just sounded like a growl.

"What did he say Lils?" He asked.

"Exact words were 'damn my stupid eyes'. And you need to drink this." Lily got a small vial of purple liquid out of her robe pocket. "Beastspeaker potion."

"Wicked." James grinned and downed it. When he pulled the vial from his lips he made a face. "Eugh, tastes horrible, it's like Sirius' cooking."

'HEY! I resent that!' Sirius shouted, making James jump.

"It worked. No need to shout Padfoot." He grinned as Padfoot growled, which translated to 'Grr you.'

'Did you make one for all of us?' Wormtail squeaked.

"No, just James. You and Sirius can go off somewhere with Remus while I talk with my husband." Lily told them. Sirius was muttering something unheard by Lily and James, but Moony dragged him away. Meaning he chased him away.

"Lils, how could you not tell me this?" James sat on the log next to Lily.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise. I started it before I knew about you, Sirius and Peter being Animagi. I did it so that Remus would have company on the full moons."

James grinned at her. "That's the exact same reason we did it. It was to help him become less wolfish."

"Same reason here, to help his human in him to come out. So, when did you decide to do this?" Lily asked.

James cringed slightly. "3rd year."

"What! That was so dangerous, you started it when you were 13? What were you thinking?"

"That we could help Remus. We forgot about the rules and just decided to help our best friend get through a time every month where he had no control. We didn't tell him until we had done it in 5th year and his reaction was like yours." James said to Lily.

"James, that is such a sweet thing to do for your friend. And I'm sure he appreciated it much more when you were running around on the full moons." Lily kissed his cheek. "It was still a bloody dangerous thing to do though."

'Oh my Merlin, did Lily just swear?' A whisper was heard from what sounded like Sirius or Padfoot.

'Shh, you'll blow our cover!' Moony whispered back.

"Cover's been blown. Just come back, why don't you?" James called out, grinning while Lily was trying not to laugh too hard. A wolf, dog and rat came around the corner.

'Sorry.' Padfoot said.

"Apology accepted. Now, who says we have a race back to the cottage? We'll be more comfortable there anyway." Lily suggested. James had already changed back and left Wormtail with Lily to catch up with Moony and Padfoot.

"Peter, would you like a lift? Since they are rude enough not to ask." Lily said to the brown mound on the floor.

'If you insist.' Wormtail said. He crawled up onto Lily's head once she had transformed and they made their way back to Remus' cottage, where the other three were waiting.

* * *

The next morning, after a lot of talking and discussion, sunrise came. Surprisingly, James, Sirius and Peter were all asleep for it. Lily was the only one awake to help him through the change. She gave him a few minutes rest before telling him something. 

"Remus, I still have part of the Animagus potion left over. If you want, you can take it and then you can run around with them what ever the time of month." She said to him. Remus' eyes widened.

"Thanks you Lily. That would be great." Lily got the potion out of her pocket and gave it to Remus.

"Once you drink it, you'll be asleep for an hour while your body changes to your form. When you wake up, you will be in that form and for about 30 seconds you will have the animals mind. But then you are in perfect control. And you just think of which form you want to be in and poof! Happy Remus?"

Remus nodded. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Hurry and drink it. The sleeping spell I put on the other 3 will only last just over an hour." Remus nodded and downed the liquid. He put it down and the potion took effect. Lily levitated him to a cushioned place while he was changing. Then she apparated back to her and James' home to have a shower and collect clothes for him and herself.

* * *

An hour later and Remus opened his eyes. He wasn't in human form any more, he was back in the wolf's body. He looked up to see Lily smiling widely at him. 

"It would be that form wouldn't it? Well, at least the animal didn't take control, it is in your body already. Much easier. You want to change back?"

He did so. "Lily, that is amazing. I can't thank you enough."

"Remus, seeing you like that is enough for me. You're like a brother to me and the closest thing those three have to a twin, well you'd be quads wouldn't you? You deserve to be like them, have the same opportunities they did." Lily explained.

"Remus, Lily." James called up from the basement, sleepily. Lily giggled.

"Guess the spell wore off. Oh well, lets go tell them." They walked back into the basement.

"How come we missed sunrise?" Peter asked.

"You ok Remy?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lily helped me through the sunrise today. And an extra thing too."

"Like what Remus?" James asked. Remus changed into his wolf form, making the guys jump.

"What the...? When did you become an Animagus?" Sirius asked. Remus changed back.

"About 5 minutes ago actually." Remus gave a wolfish grin.

"Great, this is so great! We can go running any night now!" James said.

"It will be so much fun!" Peter said.

"And you can keep the name Moony too." James said, excitedly.

"But we need a name for Lils too." Sirius said, with a grin.

"Don't call me Lils Sirius." Lily said, glaring at him.

"That's right, only I can call her that and live." James said, winking at her. "And show us your form again, we need to give you a Marauder name."

"What like your names? Ohh, right, now I know where they came from." She said, realising that the names came with the forms. She transformed before them and they looked around her.

"Well, how about Bambi?" James suggested. Lily shook her head. "Why not?" He changed forms.

'Bambi? What are you thinking James?' Lily asked.

'I thought it was pretty good.' Prongs said. 'Fine you don't have to be Bambi.' He changed back.

Lily started to walk around them, bored. And the sound of her hooves instantly gave Sirius an idea.

"Clip! How about Clip?" He asked. Lily transformed back.

"Well, it's better than Bambi at least. Clip it is." She smiled at them.

"Ms. Clip, or Mrs. Prongs." Remus ginned. Lily hit him playfully on the arm. "Fine, just Clip."

"Yes. Now James and I had better be getting home now." They 5 said their goodbyes and James and Lily left for Godric's Hollow, the Potter's manor home for centuries.

THE END

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this. I wanted to get in about how Remus became an Animagus and how Lily became one and found out about everything. Please review, I love them so much! And my next story in the Hogwarts And Halliwells Universe will be out within a week, so keep a look out for it!**


End file.
